


Starshine

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete, Patrick, a star filled moonlit night and eachother.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 9





	Starshine

Pete paused at the doorway to his living room, a fond look on his face as he surveyed his lover. "Hey you," he said softly.

Patrick looked up, smiling. "Hey you." he held out his hand. "Come here, love."

Pete went willingly. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"Nothng much," the singer said, cuddling close. "A lot of nonsense, really."

"Tell me anyway." 

Patrick thought for a moment as he looked up at the setting crescent moon. "Just...enjoying the night. You know we don't get enough nights like this."

"No, we dont," Pete agreed, looking up at the stars. They glittered in the night sky, shining brightly over the city below. "Hard to believe we're still here. You know?"

"Definitely." The two men had been through much in their time together, from the hiatus to countless fights to Pete's bipolar ro failed relationships on both sides. And all the while, through the odds, they had somehow managed to stay together. "I wouldn't trade this for anything."

"Neither would I." Pete planted a kiss in Patrick's bright hair. "This is nice."

"Too nice," Patrick pointed out. At Pete's puzzled look, Patrick went on. "Just...it came too close. We almost lost everything because we were both idiots too many times to count."

"But we didn't," Pete reminded him softly. "We got through it, every fucking thing life threw at us and then some." He kissed his lover's hair. "I count that as a win."

"Okay, love," Patrick said, squeezing his fingers. "I'll count it that way, too." He looked up. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Patrick." He brushed a kiss along his lips, holding him close to his heart. "Until the moon fades and the stars die."

Tears pricked at patrick's eyes. "It's hard to believe we've been together for so long."

"I know. Too many years to count," Pete agreed readily. "My angel baby."

"Love of my life," Patrick said soflty, starlight in his eyes. "More than anything...you're the only place that feels like home."

Pete sat thm both down on the couch directly in front of the large picture window. A cool breeze blew through the trees, ruffling both the sheer curtains and his dark hair. "It's going to rain, I think," he said, peering outside.

Patrick nodded. "Love seeing you all wet," he said, his hands sliding up Pete's denimed thighs. His eyes were bright. "Can't wait to be in you...loving you."

Pete's breath caught in his throat. "Patrick," he breathed. he carefully laid the other man back against the sofa cushions. "My golden angel baby...let me make you feel good."

"Anything," Patrick whispered, winding his arms around Pete's neck. "You can do anything you want to me."

Pete planted a kiss along his cheek. "Just lie back," he instructed as he slid a hand under the singer's ass. "This what you want?"

Patrick nodded, shivering. "Yes," he murmured. his eyes fluttering shut. "Don't...don't stop."

"Not ever," Pete promised, stars in his eyes as he moved, taking Patrick's shirt off as he did so. His own followed a moment later. "What else, baby?"

Taking his hands, Patrick kissed his fingers. "Your hands," he whispered. "Give...give me your hands."

Guitar callused fingers moved over the singer's pants, tossing them aside. "Beautiful," he murmured as underwear soon followed. "You're so damn perfect."

"So...so are you." Patrick sat up enough to watch as Pete removed his own clothes. "God...you're amazing."

Pete grinned as he laid Patrick back down. "Love you, baby." he moved in between the singer's legs. "Okay?"

Patrick nodded, his eyes wide. "Yes," he murmured, wrapping his legs around Pete's waist. his breath caught in his throat as the basist's cock brushed against his. "Oh...fuck."

"Damn," Pete cursed, resting his head against the arm of the sofa. It was almost too much, loving Patrick like this. "Come on, baby. Move."

Patrick did as he was asked, moving his hips in time with Pete's. "Oh, God,,,good..."

"So fucking good," Pete agreed, covering Patrick's mouth with his own lips. His eyes screwed shut as he clutched at one of the decorative pillows. "Patrick...baby..."

Patrick let out a gulp as he quivered under Pete's expert hands. "More," he got out. "Just...more," he whined, digging his heels into the leather. "Not...not enough."

"Never enough," Pete agreed, thrusting deeper. He was rewarded with a loud cry. "Like that, baby. Just like that." he let out a much lower groan in response. "Patrck...my baby..."

"Pete!" Patrick cried, his entire body trembling as he cme all over Pete's hand. the bassist came a moment later, shaking in his lover's grasp as he exploded deep inside of him.

He laid his head aginst Patrick's heaving chest. "Damn," he repeated, kissing his partner's lips. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," Patrick said, still dazed. Reaching up, he pulled a bright red blanket over them both. "Stay."

Pete kissed him again. "Not going anywhere," he said, his eyes already closing. "Not...not as young as I once was."

"Shut up. You're remarkable," Patrick chided him gently, sliding his fingers through Pete's hair. "Go to sleep, Pete. I'll be here."

"Mmm...don't want you to be anywhere else," Pete slurred, losing himself in his lover's voice and the promise of starshine.


End file.
